Problem: Simplify
\[\frac{\sin x + \sin 2x}{1 + \cos x + \cos 2x}.\]
Solution: We can write
\begin{align*}
\frac{\sin x + \sin 2x}{1 + \cos x + \cos 2x} &= \frac{\sin x + 2 \sin x \cos x}{1 + \cos x + 2 \cos^2 x - 1} \\
&= \frac{\sin x + 2 \sin x \cos x}{\cos x + 2 \cos^2 x} \\
&= \frac{\sin x (1 + 2 \cos x)}{\cos x (1 + 2 \cos x)} \\
&= \frac{\sin x}{\cos x} = \boxed{\tan x}.
\end{align*}